2002
In 2002 RuneScape Classic grew tremendously, and started to gain popularity. January *4 January - Servers 5 and 6 online. February *27 February - RuneScape membership was released along with the new skill Herblaw and 5 new quests: Druidic Ritual, Lost City, Witch's House, Heroes' Quest and Merlin's Crystal. March *1 March - Latest RuneScape News (1 March 2002) **States Andrew's intentions to bring new RuneScape Servers online **Asks for potential employees to send their CV to be considered for a job with Jagex *18 March - Latest RuneScape News. **Blood Rune released with high level spells. **Teleport to Camelot. **Wilderness area in Edgeville Dungeon. **Glass Making ability for Crafting. **New Monster - Black unicorn. **Two additional full time staff members are are hired by Jagex *21 March - 2 New RuneScape Servers online. 8 Worlds, 10,000 capacity. *25 March - Fletching skill was released. *26 March - Stringing bows xp was increased. Woodcutting trees xp was increased. April *9 April - Family Crest quest was released. *30 April - Thieving skill was released. **Tribal Totem quest was released. **City of Ardougne was released. May *10 May - Latest RuneScape News. **Fire Giant released. **Make Over Mage released. **Level - 56 wilderness open. **Curry released. *28 May - Latest RuneScape News: **Fishing Contest was released **Monk's Friend was released *29 May - 2000 RuneScape accounts were stat-wiped for macroing/autoing or using third-party RuneScape clients. June *17 June - Fishing guild was released. July *10 July - Some bugs fixed *12 July - More ways to get membership! *18 July - Talk about switching to a new server *19 July - RuneScape database on a faster server. *20 July - Customer Support database online *23 July - 3 new members quests, The Holy Grail, Tree Gnome Village, and Fight Arena, were added. *26 July - The Highscore tables show the top 100,000 August *15 August - 2 new members quests, Hazeel Cult and Sheep Herder, were added. *26 August - In the pipeline... *26 August - Warning about fake websites. *27 August - The Plague City quest is added, along with the Ardougne teleport spell. September *9 September - The quest Sea Slug was added. *11 September - Report abuse feature added. *19 September - Graphics Previews. *24 September - Tutorial Island, the Waterfall Quest, and the King Black Dragon were added. *25 September - World Map updated. *30 September - RuneScape Newsletter created. October *9 October - Talk about work on RuneScape 2 progress *18 October - More sneak peak images of RuneScape 2 *23 October - Several new updates, including: **2 members quests, Biohazard and Jungle Potion **The town of Yanille **The members spells Enfeeble, Stun, and Vulnerability, along with the Soul rune. **Dragon bones **The combat system was changed so that Monsters that were far weaker than the player would no longer auto attack. *25 October - Talk about previous week's update and work on agility skill. *The Halloween Masks were dropped on 30 October. November *1 November - Jmod gets called a noob *6 November - Glitch in Varrock warning. *11 November - Servers upgraded. *13 November - Fatigue system was released. **Wilderness monsters made aggressive regardless of level. *14 November - Fatigue system tweaked. *15 November - Get more gems while mining and further tweaks to fatigue system. *25 November - The mining and fishing systems were changed. *28 November - Windows OS update negatively affected RuneScape. December *2 December - Talk about changing look of the website. *11 December - New website design released. *12 December - The Agility skill was added, along with the quest Grand tree. **- over 400 botters banned. *23 December - New servers added. *25 December - the 2002 Christmas event started, with the introduction of Santa Hats. 9 More skills were maxed out for the first time this year: *''Firemaking - Cowchicken'' *''Fishing - Tks'' *''Attack - Zonghui'' *''Strength - Ladykilljoy'' *''Hits - Zonghui'' *''Defense - Zonghui'' *''Thieving - Swedemike'' *''Mining - Joe Bill64'' *''Ranged - Snake Salva'' Category:Dates